Mírate en mí
by WrittingontheWalls
Summary: [One-shot] [Post-Rebellion] Los poderes de Homura se salen de control y pone a todo el mundo en aprietos por ello. Tendrá que enfrentar sus propias trabas para solucionarlo, pero por suerte (o desgracia, quizás), tiene a Madoka a su lado.


**A/N: ¡Buenas! Ha sido una eternidad desde la última vez que subí alguna historia y esta es una que tengo escrita hace mucho tiempo de hecho. Fue escrita para una colaboración con una artista que me pidió hacer un cómic/doujinshi de uno de mis fics y este fue el resultado. Anexaré el enlace a la página donde pueden leer el doujin si gustan, estará en mi perfil. Danny out.**

* * *

El silencio en la habitación demostraba la tensión entre las dos. Homura estaba sentada en el suelo, contra la blanca pared de su sala con los brazos cubriéndose el rostro, inclinada sobre las rodillas. Llevaba más de media hora así. Madoka la observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, sentada con manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, en uno de los sofás ovalados de la sala. Sus labios apretados y frente fruncida demostraban lo preocupada que estaba.

Y es que tenía muchas razones para preocuparse.

Acabó poniéndose de pie y caminó hacia la ventana solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía; el mismo panorama que llevaba horas sin variar en absoluto. Llovía, pero las gotas estaban detenidas, congeladas en el aire. Desde el interior de la estancia parecía como si presenciaras una fotografía y no el mundo exterior. Un chico corría cubriéndose la cabeza con el bolso, también, congelado en el lugar. Un auto salpicó agua que estaba a punto de caer sobre una anciana que ignoraba totalmente el próximo accidente que sufriría.

Madoka frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar hacia Homura que seguía en la misma posición, como si ella también estuviese congelada. Lo único que le indicaba que no, era el constante mover de su pie, el cual temblaba mientras daba golpecitos con el taco del zapato. Pensó llamarla por décima vez, pero ya no tenía sentido insistirle. Solo podía apoyarla. Caminó hacia la izquierda, hacia la cocina, y se perdió al interior de esta.

Homura escuchó los pasos alejarse y miró por el rabillo del ojo para cerciorarse de que efectivamente se había ido. Una vez estuvo segura, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia el techo blanco, fijo. No podía creer que las cosas se le hubiesen salido de control de esa forma. Hace tiempo había dejado de buscarle lógica a la magia porque siempre acababa estrellándose con sus sorpresas, con sus giros, con sus letras escritas con tinta invisible en el contrato.

Su rutina era más que cansadora. Desde que empezó a hacerse cargo de todo, además de aparentar una vida normal y -ahora- darle tiempo a Madoka, que fue estresándose cada día más. Pensó que el alivio impensado de que Madoka aceptara su vida y quedarse a su lado, aun sabiendo la verdad, sería el respiro que necesitaba, pero al contrario, empeoró todo. Vivía con la paranoia de que podría cambiar de parecer y aprovecharse de que bajara la guardia, a pesar de que se odiaba por pensar así de Madoka, quien nunca se valió de trucos de ese tipo. Ella no era capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, pero…

Escuchó el sonido de vajilla; probablemente preparaba té.

…Las cosas cambiaban cuando la única alternativa para devolver todo a como estaba antes, era precisamente traicionarla.

Estaba intranquila y cada día desarrollaba nuevas manías, como estar moviendo constantemente los dedos, o como ahora, los pies.

Pero hoy se sentía al borde de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

Era obvio que un mundo generado por ella, unido directamente a su alma, se viera afectado por su inestabilidad. Y dicho mundo llevaba su buen rato detenido, sin poder revertirlo. Por alguna razón, su hogar estaba libre del efecto y todo el que lo habitara; Madoka se movía con libertad al igual que Amy, la pequeña gata que se hizo inquilina sin invitación luego de colarse por la ventana diariamente, quien ahora frotaba su mejilla contra el brazo de Homura, como cada vez que exigía caricias de su parte. No las obtuvo esta vez, pero terca, saltó hacia su hombro y dio un par de lamidas en la oreja de la chica quien no pudo evitar asomar una breve sonrisa ante el gesto. Miró de soslayo a la pequeña, y justo cuando alzaba una mano para consentir sus deseos, la voz de Madoka la detuvo en seco.

"¡Ah! No te preocupes, Homura-chan," dijo agitando los brazos con palmas alzadas a modo de negación, "Amy está feliz ahí contigo," agregó con una sonrisa ladina, "es una fortuna que viniera a refugiarse de la lluvia en el momento preciso. Me alegra que podamos movernos aquí dentro."

Caminó hacia el par y se inclinó hacia abajo para plantar un beso sobre la mejilla de Homura, "solo venía a avisarte que preparé unos sándwiches como merienda. Cuando acaben, comemos." Dejó un beso más y Amy maulló, quejándose. Madoka alzó una mano y dio una caricia rápida a sus orejas, "ya, para ti también. No seas celosa, que las quiero a ambas." Dijo con una sonrisa amplia, cálida antes de enderezarse.

"No tengo hambre," murmuró con la mirada desviada.

Madoka le dio un leve golpe con el dedo índice sobre la frente, provocando que Homura la viera con el ceño fruncido, "no almorzaste tampoco, Homura-chan. Debes relajarte, todo estará bien."

Dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección a la cocina de nuevo, dejando a Homura seguirle el rastro con la mirada. Agachó la cabeza y suspiró. "¿…cómo puede saberlo?"

Amy frotó mejilla con mejilla y ronroneó en el proceso. Homura, resignada, le dio sus ansiadas caricias en las orejas.

No sabía qué sería de ella sin esos pequeños ganchos a tierra.

* * *

Madoka se asomó nuevamente por la ventana. Esta vez no podría decir que veía una fotografía; las Clara corrían alrededor de las personas, jugando. Algunas se subían sobre los hombros y les desordenaban el cabello, otra tomaba el maletín del muchacho y lo vaciaba, dejando caer cuadernos y lápices.

Ella aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia ni de ninguno de los familiares de Homura; fue recientemente que pudo empezar a verlos, y aunque no le eran hostiles, le ponían un poco nerviosa.

Se alejó de la ventana y caminó por el pasillo hacia la habitación de Homura, quien estaba acostada con la vista fija en el techo y con ojos sombríos, un indicador de que estaba usando sus poderes, o más bien, canalizándolos. Tocó la puerta, a pesar de estar abierta, "¿Homura-chan?"

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de alzar la cabeza y asentir, "pasa," dijo mientras volvía a su posición anterior. Su rostro gritaba cansancio, con ojeras cada vez más pronunciadas y cejas permanentemente tensas, dando impresión de fastidio continuo. Verla así provocó que a Madoka se le apretara el pecho. Se sentó a su lado y enfocó su mirada en ella.

"No te fuerces más…" Movió una mano y la puso sobre una de las mejillas de la otra, "creo que, si te relajas, todo mejorará."

Homura entornó los ojos, sin mirarla, "¿cómo quieres que me relaje, Madoka? Las cosas están fuera de control y-"

Madoka movió su mano y puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de la otra. "Pensarlo o discutirlo no ha cambiado la situación."

Homura apartó el rostro, "…no puedo evitarlo…"

"Homura-chan."

Ella se giró a verla y se encontró con el rostro de Madoka encima. Estuvo a punto de girarse de nuevo, pero la última la tomó del mentón, y tras sonreírle, atrapó sus labios.

"Claro que puedes," apoyó su frente contra la ajena y la miró con ojos entrecerrados pero que parecían querer unirse a la sonrisa, también, "y si no, yo te ayudaré, dentro de lo que me permitas…"

Madoka desvió por un breve segundo sus ojos y Homura supo de inmediato a qué se refería. "Madoka…"

"Lo sé, pero déjame acompañarte," se recostó a su lado y la arropó con sus brazos, "me duele verte así…"

"Te cansarás," se resistía a mirarla o a corresponder el abrazo.

Madoka entornó los ojos y le dio un apretón en la mano, "tú sigues siendo Homura-chan, y hasta tu oscuridad me es gentil. Por eso puedo quedarme contigo en ella…"

Abrió los ojos como platos y se volteó de golpe a observarla, negando con la cabeza, perpleja, aterrada. Las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, pero Madoka atrajo sus manos unidas hacia arriba para besar el dorso de la de Homura, "lo digo en serio," y acabó con una sonrisa ladina que de alguna forma logró relajar el golpe de angustia en el corazón de la otra.

* * *

La explosión de energía en aumento fue lo que la alarmó y subió corriendo por las escaleras al segundo piso. Homura estaba en el centro de la habitación, luciendo su traje, con alas estiradas, ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, concentrada. Sus manos, alzadas a la altura de su pecho, despedían llamas casi imperceptibles. Madoka dio un paso hacia ella, pero fue como entrar en una zona de mayor fuerza de gravedad, la cual la obligó a encorvarse.

"¡Homura-chan!" La llamó, pero Homura no parecía haberla escuchado. Seguía inmersa en lo suyo. Madoka probó con un par de pasos más y se abrazó a sí misma mientras el lugar parecía querer expulsarla. Dio unos pasos más, y cuando creyó estar lo suficientemente cerca como para intentar llamar su atención de nuevo, Homura frunció todo el rostro, apretó los puños y gruñó, demasiado frustrada, tanto que ni se percató del exceso de magia que lanzó de una sola vez, la cual mandó volando a Madoka contra la ventana, quebrando el vidrio y haciéndola caer de espaldas hacia el exterior.

El ruido esta vez sí llegó hasta Homura y vio horrorizada como volaba el cuerpo de la otra y por primera vez en todo ese desastre, deseó que el tiempo también le afectara y no entendía por qué no lo hizo. "¡Madoka! ¡Madoka!"

Madoka apretó los ojos, gritó y esperó el inevitable choque, pero fue recibida por varias manos que le hicieron abrir los ojos de golpe por la sorpresa. Echó un vistazo por sobre el hombro, pero al segundo siguiente se encontró nuevamente en el aire. Volvió a caer, y volvieron a lanzarla y la instancia se pobló de risas infantiles que Madoka no tardó en reconocer.

Homura se había asomado por la ventana y apretó la quijada al ver el espectáculo que armaban las Claras. Trataban a Madoka como un juguete. "¡Basta ya!" Les gritó indignada, pero escuchó a Madoka unirse a sus risas y entornó los ojos, totalmente confundida. "¿Madoka?"

"¡E-Estoy bien, Homura-chan!" Dijo entre risas, "¡ven, rápido!"

Homura arqueó una ceja, y tras suspirar, saltó sin problemas y cayó a un lado de la agrupación de familiares que ignoraron su presencia. Se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía los movimientos de Madoka en silencio. Seguía riendo, tranquila, como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse. Apartó la mirada y vio el mundo congelado. No había salido desde que se percataron del problema y le irritaba más aun ver el cómo, sin importar sus esfuerzos de estos días, la situación no parecía mejorar en absoluto. De pronto percibió que algo venía hacia ella y reaccionó a tiempo para atajar a Madoka entre sus brazos, quien aún luego de eso, se rompía en carcajadas y hasta le corrían lágrimas por tanto reír. Le echó una mirada reprobatoria a las Claras que hicieron caso omiso y simplemente se dispersaron a seguir jugando por su cuenta.

"H-Homura-chan…" Dijo Madoka limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro molesto de Homura. Llevó un dedo hacia su entrecejo y empujó hacia arriba con una sonrisa ladina, "estoy bien, no me mires de esa forma."

"No entiendo cómo puedes reírte en una situación así…" Apartó la mirada, "pudiste…"

"Pero no ocurrió nada, ¿ves? Confío en ti." Llevó ambas manos a enmarcar el rostro de la otra, "y me salvaste."

Fue incapaz de mirarla a pesar de eso y se mantuvo en silencio.

"Eres muy necia. Ellos son parte de ti." Acabó soltándose del agarre en el preciso momento en que Manuke se acercaba tímidamente. Madoka le sonrió, y sin dudarlo, estiró un brazo hacia la muñeca, pero Homura la tomó de forma instintiva por el codo. Madoka giró la cabeza y la vio con el ceño fruncido, "¿Homura-chan?"

Ella negó con la cabeza, "no te involucres más."

Madoka se liberó de un solo tirón y fue a concretar la acción, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de Manuke y acariciando ahí. Ésta se quedó rígida y Madoka se arrodilló para estar a su nivel ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"Madoka…"

"Ya te lo dije, confío en ti. Además…" llevó ambas manos a tomar una de las de Manuke y la otra hacia una de las de Homura, "tengo esperanza y amor para ti por las dos, también."

Homura paseó su mirada, primero hacia Manuke y luego de nuevo hacia Madoka quien esperaba con rostro expectante y una sonrisa imperturbable.

Acabó dándoles la espalda, sin soltarse, y Madoka supo por los temblores que Homura estaba llorando.

* * *

"¿No crees que es extraño?"

"¿El qué?"

Caminaban alrededor de un largo prado desprovisto de otras personas. Estaban ahí por ese factor, de hecho, porque podían olvidar momentáneamente la situación.

O al menos intentarlo.

Madoka miró hacia sus manos extendidas con las palmas hacia arriba, y luego hacia el costado donde había un pájaro congelado en el aire, "el que pueda moverme."

Homura, quien había deshecho su transformación, murmuró con aprehensión en el rostro, "...creo que sé el motivo. Anteriormente, si detenía el tiempo, al tocar a otra persona ésta tampoco se veía afectada por mi magia."

"Mhm, pero no me estás tocando ahora…"

Ella la miró por el rabillo del ojo, "¿no lo estoy?"

Madoka ladeó la cabeza, confundida, "¿Homura-chan…?"

Entornó los ojos, fijos en un punto invisible enfrente de ella, "siempre traigo parte de ti conmigo, no lo olvides."

"¿Eh? ¿A qué te…?" Pero el arete brilló levemente, respondiéndole. Se llevó ambas manos hacia el pecho y las presionó ahí, "entiendo…"

Siguieron el camino en silencio. Ni siquiera se podía escuchar el murmullo del viento. Sus pasos retumbaban sobre la hierba, pesados. Homura adelantó un poco el paso y Madoka mantuvo la mirada fija en su espalda. Odiaba que hiciera eso; cuando lo hacía, siempre recordaba el abismo de distancia que la otra imponía entre ambas. Podía emprender vuelo y alejarse para siempre si así lo quería y no podría hacer nada al respecto. Alzó el rostro hacia el cielo y contempló el espacio entre una estrella y otra. Desde lejos, parecían listas para tomarse de manos. Pero la realidad era otra y se encontraban muy, muy lejos.

Sus labios se estiraron en una línea, y por instinto, avanzó para agarrar el brazo de Homura con una mano y detenerla en seco. Habían alcanzado el final de la colina. Ella se giró por sobre el hombro y se encontró con los ojos de Madoka fijos en su rostro.

"¿Madoka?"

Ella no vaciló; su postura se volvió rígida por lo inestable que se sentía. El corazón le latía dolorosamente, le retumbaba en las orejas. "Creo… Que no debíamos enamorarnos, Homura-chan."

Homura cerró los ojos, y aunque sintió un profundo vacío en el estómago y una violenta constricción en el pecho, asintió, "quizás no."

Madoka entornó los ojos y deslizó su mano hasta encontrar la ajena, a pesar de todo, con seguridad, "pero lo hicimos, ¿no?"

Homura abrió los ojos, reticente, pero se giró de nuevo y alzó la vista hacia el cielo, "sí," afirmó y apretó el agarre con más fuerza de la necesaria. Madoka siguió su ejemplo y se paró a su lado, recargándose contra su brazo. La luna llena brillaba con fuerza esa noche, tan intensa que podía apreciarse sin problemas a pesar de las nubes cargadas. Las estrellas que Madoka observó seguían ahí, a la misma distancia, sin moverse un ápice. Quizás siempre eran así; quizás ellas también estaban detenidas. Echó un vistazo hacia el rostro de la chica a su lado y la encontró con aquella expresión solitaria, que tanto le dolía y que no sabía si algún podría aliviar. Pero la incertidumbre no la detendría.

"Di lo que estás pensando."

"…No deberías estar aquí conmigo."

"¿Y dónde debería estar? El mundo está detenido."

"…"

Cerró los ojos y relajó toda su expresión, "Homura-chan, todo lo que hemos pasado… No puede borrarse, así como si nada. ¿Cuántos años van ya? ¿Cuántos mundos van ya? Y a pesar de eso, quizás eres tú la que prefiere congelar la historia." Homura se volteó a verla y le retorció el pecho ver aquella sonrisa triste en el rostro de Madoka, "¿sabes? En todo este tiempo… No te he visto tranquila, menos feliz."Abrió los ojos y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante para ponerse cara a cara frente a Homura, "el mundo avanzará cuando tú quieras hacerlo."

Agachó la cabeza, frustrada, "…Siempre te vas, Madoka. Hubo muchas veces en las que pensé que, si pudiera aislarte del mundo, nada malo te ocurriría. Pero sé que esta no es la felicidad que buscas."

"Homura-chan." Ella alzó el rostro y se encontró a Madoka tomándola de las mejillas con ojos vidriosos, "yo también te necesito, tanto como tú a mí. Y al igual que tú, me aterra la idea de que te vayas."

Los labios de Homura temblaron y sus brazos se abalanzaron a rodear el cuerpo de Madoka. Negó varias veces con la cabeza contra su hombro, escondiendo el rostro, "no puedo hacerlo, aunque quisiera, no puedo alejarme de ti…"

Madoka regresó el abrazo y se acomodó contra su pecho, "entonces no sueltes mi mano… No puedo soportar que te distancies más de mí."

Homura besó su rostro con cuidado, despacio, y encontró su mirada, por primera vez con seguridad. No pronunció palabra, pero tampoco fue necesaria. La cálida sonrisa de Madoka le manifestó el entendimiento. De pronto, esta se volvió traviesa y al segundo siguiente empujó a la otra contra el prado, haciéndolas rodar cuesta abajo, varios metros. Para sorpresa de Madoka, la risa de Homura resonó en el lugar. Para cuando se detuvieron, la abrazó con fuerza, con profundas ganas de llorar por la emoción que le provocó escucharla reír con tanta sinceridad y entusiasmo, pero las reprimió y en cambio las volcó en varios besos suaves sobre los labios de la otra. Homura se contagió de su sonrisa y siguió la iniciativa.

Era una extraña sensación; como si hubiesen destapado alguna parte de su corazón que se obligó a oprimir y ahora por fin corrían las emociones libres. Los labios de Madoka, por lo general, siempre le habían generado alivio en menor o mayor medida, pero en ese momento se convirtieron en mera fuente de dicha, una que le mantenía el estómago apretado por las ganas de reír.

Inmersas en eso, ninguna se percató de que las aves graznaban y volaban a sus alrededores. Tampoco repararon en la lluvia que se reanudaba, ni tampoco en las luces intermitentes de la ciudad que volvía a entrar en funcionamiento.

El corazón de Homura latía con fuerza, como hacía muchísimo tiempo no lo hacía, y junto con él, el planeta giró nuevamente.


End file.
